Not for the Second time
by A.R.K. -Guardians of Abyss
Summary: Hibari wouldn't let go of any students that broke the school's rule. It was unbelieveable that he let Tsuna go and it was the first time he ever done such a thing. But it won't happen for the second time


**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**This is just for fun….. And I know it will be a lot of mistakes since this is my first fanfic.....**  


* * *

* * *

**  
Not for the second time  
**

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Tsuna woke up, screaming as he could feel the coldness of cold water, all of his body were wet even his bed was wet because of the water.

"What are you doing, Reborn!!!?????" Tsuna shouted to Reborn who stood in front of him with his hand holding a bucket which is empty……. Even if it's empty, Tsuna knew it was a bucket that Reborn used to carry the cold water before it made Tsuna and his bed wet.

"Baka-Tsuna, Look at the time." The infant pointed to the clock above Tsuna's door with his forefinger.

Tsuna eyes widen as he looked at the clock, it was……. 07.55!!!!!??????????? "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, I'll be late for school!!!!!!!!!!" The brown haired boy got off his bed immediately, ignoring the coldness he had encountered and rushed into the bathroom.

5 minutes later……………

Everybody could hear the noise from upstairs, and everybody knew it was Tsuna who were running around then rushing down stair.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, here's your breakfast" Nana smiled and put a plate with a slice of bread and egg on it.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san! Ittekimasu*!" Tsuna quickly ate the egg and took the bread holding it on his mouth, rushing outside.

"Hai, Itterashai*" Nana shouted and smiled while still preparing another breakfast for the others.

"_I forgot!!!!!! Yamamoto have his baseball practice so he have to go to school early and couldn't pick me up! But… Gokudera-kun didn't say anything….. why didn't he come?????"_ It's been quiet a habit to Tsuna that his friends would come and pick him up to go to school together, but today none of them came to pick him up. Well one of them had his reason not to come, Tsuna was just a bit curious about his other friend that would always by his side and loyal to him didn't showed up and his reason is still unknown.

Tsuna kept running, hoping he wouldn't be late for school although he knew it would be impossible…………….

"_Just a little bit more…….."_ Tsuna thought as he could see Namimori school's building just a few meters away.

Before he could step in to the school's gate, A black haired boy with his 'Discipline Committee' armband on his left arm appeared from the wall next to the gate.

Tsuna knew that he couldn't enter the school safely. He stopped in front of the boy, his legs felt numb, he looked down and trembled. The boy made Tsuna frightened to death by just standing in front of him. Of course, who wouldn't be scared if they had to face the scariest prefect in Namimori. This prefect would punish every student who broke the rule with no mercy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, You are late." The prefect said it with his cold tone.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-so-so-sorr-sorry, Hi-Hibari-san….." Tsuna couldn't control his lips, it kept trembling and made him hard to speak.

"You do know what will happen to a student who breaks the rule, don't you?" Hibari glared at the brown haired boy.

"Y-Yes, H-Hi-Hiba-ri-san….." Tsuna answered with his face still looking down to the ground, didn't have any courage to face the prefect in his eyes.

"Then, you should prepare yourself." Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hair and lifted it up, making the brown haired boy faced him in his eyes.

Tsuna's eyes began to water, he was really scared that he couldn't eve say a word. He face Hibari with his big caramel eyes, unconsciously making it looked like a big puppy eyes which begged for mercy.

Hibari stared at him a bit, slowly released his grab on Tsuna's hair, "I'll let you go this time, I'm not in the mood." He yawned then turned around, walking in to the school.

Kusakabe who stood behind the prefect chuckled a bit, he knew that even the most scariest prefect couldn't stand the puppy eyes that Tsuna gave, then he gave Tsuna a sign that said he could go to his class.

It was unusual for Hibari Kyouya as a prefect of Namimori high school would let a student go away without any injuries or else. But, Tsuna saved the question for later, he rushed in immediately and ran to his class.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late!" The brown haired boy opened the classroom's door, panting.

"Hmph, Got to your seat immediately, Sawada" The teacher ordered him.

"Ye-yes.." Tsuna saw one of his friend, Yamamoto waved his hand at him, giving him a big smile. Tsuna smiled back then walked to his seat, sat on it and prepared his book for the lesson.

He was curious, Yamamoto was there…but he didn't see any sign of Gokudera. _"What happened to Gokudera-kun?" _Tsuna started to worry about his loyal friend that always been by his side.

* * *

It's already lunch break but there is still no sign of Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuna.. Sorry I wasn't able to pick you up because of my baseball practice." Yamamoto walked to Tsuna's seat and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, uhm, I wondered, have you seen Gokudera?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Oh! I think I saw him dragged by a long pink haired women from the gate into this school, but I don't know which room she had taken him to…" Yamamoto scratched his head, trying to remember what he saw from the classroom during the first lesson.

"_It must be Bianchi!" _Tsuna figured out since it was just Bianci who had long and pink hair. This led him to one room, he knew that Gokudera must be in that room.

Tsuna opened the door of a room with a sign 'Health room' slowly. He walked in and looked around. Tsuna sighed in relieve seeing his friend was really there but he began to worry again, as he saw his friend laying on a bed with bianchi next to his bed.

"J-Jyuudai-me…" The silver haired boy hardly speak.

"Ah, hi Tsuna." The pink haired women turned his head around at Tsuna.

"Bi-Bianchi! Go-Gokudera-kun! What happened!?" Tsuna rushed to Gokudera's side.

"This morning, when I was walking around, I met Hayato. I greeted him and he suddenly fell to the ground, I thought he would be late for school, so, I brought him to school to this 'health room'. And im thinking to stay by his side." Explained Bianchi.

"_That's why he didn't show up until now…. I bet everytime he gets better, He would got another stomacache, seeing his sis's face….." _Tsuna smiled sardonically, seeing Bianchi wearing nothing on her face that would definitely made Gokudera suffer….

"Jyuudaime…. I'm so- sorry.. I-I can't pick you up.. this morning…. I ha-ve failed as your.. Right hand-man…." Gokudera tried to apologized.

"It's ok, Gokudera-kun, you should rest a little bit more. And Bianchi… I think you should go home… I'll take care the rest." The brown haired boy hoped that Bianchi would go so his friend could be better in no time.

"Alright then, since you have come I can feel relieve, I'll leave him to you, Tsuna." Bianchi stood and lifted Gokudera's face. "Be a good boy, Hayato." That made another sound from Gokudera's stomache to growl then Bianchi left.

* * *

Bell had rung, All of the students began to go outside, made their way home. Tsuna and his friends walked out of the classroom a bit late, because they got something to do. After they had finished all the works they walked down the stairs when suddenly Gokudera stopped and looked down.

"What's wrong Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna turned at Gokudera's direction.

"Sorry to trouble you, Jyuudaime!!!!!" Gokudera bowed quickly until his head kissed the ground.

"It's really ok, Gokudera-kun, please stand up…" Tsuna smiled, giving his loyal friend a hand.

"Ahahahaha, Tsuna said it's ok, then it should be ok." Yamamoto gave a very big smiled.

"SHUT UP, Yakyuu-baka! I don't need you to talk" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, but Yamamoto just smiled back at Gokudera.

"What are you doing, Herbivores? You have disturbed the peace of this school by shouting." Suddenly a black haired boy with the 'Discipline Committee' armband on his left arm appeared.

"Yo, Hibari" Yamamoto waved his hand, smiling at the prefect but it was just making the prefect to glare at him.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stepped back a bit, didn't think that he would encountered the prefect for the second time.

"What fucking business you have with us, bastard?" Gokudera said cynically.

"Gokudera-kun!!!!!" Tsuna began to panic as his friend and the prefect glaring each other.

"You do have the courage to talked to me like that, Gokudera Hayato. I supposed you are not just a loyal dog that serve his master." The air started to feel awkward, it felt like black aura had surrounded Hibari.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, BASTARD!!!???????" Gokudera's anger had risen just by hearing what Hibari had said.

"I don't need to said it again, you are wasting my time. Now get lost." Hibari prepared his tonfas and walked to Gokudera.

"Hiiii!!! Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san, please don't do it!!" Tsuna didn't realize that he had stood between the two boys, trying to make them stop.

"Maaa, maa, just stop it, Gokudera. We shouldn't make Hibari angry." Yamamoto patted Gokudera's shoulder, trying to make his friend stop.

"DAMN IT! He started it!!!!!!!! HE IS JUST A BASTARD! I DON'T FUCKING CARE I WANT TO BLOW HIM TO THE HELL!" Gokudera shouted angrily, even Yamamoto couldn't stop him.

"Out of my way, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said it with his very cold tune and glared at Tsuna.

"FUCK! DON'T CALL HIM THAT, BASTARD!!!!!!" Gokudera got angier as he saw Tsuna frightened by what Hibari had said.

Tsuna was confused, He wanted to stop both of them but his mouth wouldn't move, he didn't have any courage to do a thing. He could just gulp then stared at the 2 boys.

"What are you staring at, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari narrowed his eyes and gave Tsuna another glare.

"Hiiiii!!! Noth-" Before Tsuna could finish his word, he lost his balance because he was a bit shocked from Hibari's glare, well actually he intended to stepped back from the shocked.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto tried to grab Tsuna, but he was blocked by Gokudera.

"Jyuuuudaiiimeee!!!!!" Gokudera yelled, trying to grabbed his beloved tenth that fell to Hibari's direction but he was too late.

Tsuna eyes widen, He fell with Hibari and he was on Hibari then! More importantly… They were …….KISSING!!!! The brown haired boy blushed really hard but it didn't last long. He got off the prefect real quick, he knew the prefect's mood become worse.

Hibari walked to Tsuna and pinned him to the wall, putting his tonfa right in front of Tsuna's neck.

"I'll bite you to death" This time Hibari's glare was even more frightened than before, his gray eyes narrowed and look through Tsuna's eyes.

"It was an accident!!! I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!!!" Tsuna eyes began to water, it was the same expression Tsuna gave this morning in front of Namimori gate. Tsuna didn't realize that he had gave Hibari his big caramel puppy eyes again.

Hibari stared at Tsuna a bit then whispered "It won't work again."

"Ehhhhhhh!!????" Tsuna didn't know what Hibari meant, but this time, Tsuna had to bear with the pain made from Hibari's steel tonfas.

Hibari stood up, leaving the beaten boy. There wouldn't be the second time given from the prefect.

Tsuna could just cried, feeling the pain on all over his body, still not knowing what Hibari meant by _"Won't work again" _. Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed to Tsuna, taking care of him while Gokudera shouted at the prefect for hurting his beloved tenth.

* * *

Ok, That's the end of my story, although it was just for fun… I don't know if it's clear enough. I couldn't think of a tittle that match with the story, also I don't know if it would make you confuse or not.. But oh well, reviews and critics will be appreciate. I'll try to improve my writings.

By the way here are some meaning of the words with * on it.

Ittekimasu : "I'll be going"

Itterashai : "Be carefull on your way"


End file.
